


Night

by Toshua



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: Thoughts in the darkness





	Night

Night.  Sitting by the fire, book in hand, darkness in the room except for the fire warming the granite hearth.  A tiny tumbler of port wine on the table, warm and caramel flavored, hints of ruby catching the light of the flames.

Silence.  The house is quiet, cats asleep on the rugs.  No electronic sounds; no traffic sounds.  Occasional cracks from the fire, sparks splatter against the logs.  The silence is comforting, soothing.  Voices are not welcome here.  Not even music flows from hidden speakers.

Light.  Candles highlight the hearth, flames dancing from each point of light.  The tiny flickers of light match the flames in the fire.  The light is welcome, soft.  No more is needed.  The circle of flames light only the chair in front of the fire.

Is sitting by the fire in the dark a sign of aloneness, or of being lonely?  No human voices break the silence of the room.  The moment of solitude is welcome.  The outside world is noisy, intrusive, abrasive.  Is the moment fleeting, or the beginning of withdrawing from the clanking of the world?

If the withdrawal is complete, will anyone notice?  Or care?


End file.
